World's Finest (Earth-2899)
World's Finest is a 2018 film directed by Brad Bird and written by Bird, Ben Affleck and Geoff Johns and produced by Kevin Fiege and Geoff Johns. It stars Henry Cavill, Ben Affleck, Jeremy Irons, Jesse Einsenberg, Jared Leto, Doug Jones, and Amy Adams. Plot Three thugs in a large pickup truck race down the streets of Gotham. "C'MON. C'MON. STEP ON IT!" one of them says as the Batmobile jumps into the scene behind them. The Batmobile gives chase as they swerve in and out of the streets. The thugs mae a sharp turn which makes Batman lose a bit of control and go off course. "HAHA! We lost him!" another thug says as they begin to celebrate. Suddenly, they notice the truck lifting from the ground. "..What the he- OH NO." another thug says. "Oh yes." Superman says, holding the truck. "BLAST HIM" one of the thugs say, but Superman quickly takes his gun and with a single touch completely destroys it, frightening the criminal. However, another criminal takes a hidden shotgun and shoots Superman in the face, which does nothing but mildly irritate him "You shouldn't have done that..." Superman says, as he flies to the nearby Gotham Merchants' Bank skycrapper and puts the truck at the building's top "You'll remain there until the police arrive. Next time, make sure the bullets actually do something" says Superman, and he goes back to Gotham's streets. He spots the Batmobile and goes to rescue Batman, Batman waves him off "You don't need to save me, I don't recall asking for your help." he steps out of the Batmobile. "I'm not usually the type to wait for an invitation." Superman says, hovering with his arms crossed. "Is there something you need?" Batman asks, pressing buttons on his gauntlet. "This." Superman grabs a newspaper and hands it to Batman. It reads: 'LEX LUTHOR NEWLY ELECTED SENATOR. ' "We knew this." Batman says, "Keep reading." Superman replies. 'SENATOR LUTHOR SET TO DELIVER ADDRESS TO SUPERMAN TONIGHT. ' "When?" Batman asks. "Now." Superman answers. Inside the Historical Metropolis Hall, Lex Luthor is preparing himself for a glorious speech, wearing an expensive suit. "Sir, we start in 50 seconds" Mercy Graves says as she approaches him "Mercy, love, tell me... how I'm looking?" Lex asks charmingly "Handsome and imposing as always, Mr. Luthor" she replies "Please, darling, stop calling me Mr. Luthor. Call me...Senator" he says "Okay, Mr. Luthor. 30 seconds" Mercy says, emotionless. "The show begins now!" Lex says to himself, as he enters the hall to a series of applauses and standing ovations. Lex gets to the podium. "Thank you. Thank you." Lex says as the audience sits. "I want to assure all Americans and all the citizens of the world that I intend to handle this senator ship with the efficiency that characterized my previous endeavors. I am a new man, I plan to put forth efforts to change the country for the better. But, as a precaution and as turning a new leaf of sorts, I'd like to meet with Superman as soon as possible. It's time to bury our rivalry once and for all and work together for the good of this country and the good of mankind." Lex announces. Cast *Henry Cavill as Superman / Clark Kent *Ben Affleck as Batman / Bruce Wayne *Jeremy Irons as Alfred Pennyworth *Jesse Einsenberg as Lex Luthor *Jared Leto as Joker *Margot Robbie as Harley Quinn / Harleen Quinzel *Doug Jones as Metallo / John Corben *Amy Adams as Lois Lane Category:Earth-2899 Category:Stories of Earth-2899 Category:Superman Stories of Earth-2899 Category:Batman Stories of Earth-2899 Category:Movies Category:Created by Techno Bacon Category:Created by Draft227